The Return of SpiderMan
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Based off the MTV Series. Seven years after Peter gives up being Spider-Man, Indy wakes up and clears Spider-Man.


A/N: I don't own the rights to Spider-Man: The New Animated Series that aired on MTV about seven years ago, which ended with Peter throwing the Spider-Man suit into the bay.

New York City, 2010. It's been seven years since anyone has seen Spider-Man swine across town, although a few people think that he has been hiding among the shadows. Crime has gone up thirty fold. Peter and Mary Jean dated for a short time, but ended up going their separate ways. Harry has had Oscorp working on a drug that could help wake Indy up.

"You are our daughter's last hope, Mr. Osborn." said Mr. Daimonji.

"Please, just call me Harry." said Harry, "I've been doing everything I can to help all the victims of that mincing Spider-Man."

"I still can't believe that Spider-Man did this," said Mrs. Daimonji.

"So, what did Spider-Man do to you?" asked Mr. Daimonji, as the Doctor injected Indy with Oscorp s new drug.

"Spider-Man killed my Father," said Harry, angrily, "And to think just before he attacked Indy, I questioned my hatred for him."

"I can't believe that he'll never pay for what he did," said Mr. Daimonji pounding his fist into the railing of Indy's bed.

Indy stated to move on her own, for the first time in seven years.

"Spider-Man wake up!" Indy yelled frightenily, "They're controlling your mind!"

"Indy, it Mom," said Mrs. Daimonji.

"Spider-Man can't hurt you anymore." said Mr. Daimonji.

"Mom, Dad, what happened? How'd I get here?" questioned Indy, "Is Spider-Man alright?"

"Spider-Man throw you from the roof of ESU." said Harry, "Seven years ago."

"Spider-Man was having his mind controlled by these two Physic Twin that escaped." said Indy, as she started to cry.

"Spider-Man was innocent?" asked Mr. Daimonji.

"Where is he?" asked Indy.

"Everyone ran him out of town seven years ago, today." said Mrs. Daimonji.

Indy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her blood pressure was raising, and the Doctor asked that everyone leave the room. Harry worried that it could be a side effect of the new drug, that was unknowingly based off of the Serum that created the Green Goblin. Meanwhile, J. Jonah Jameson looks over the front page of his newspaper, with a smile.

"See, Parker, everyone is glad that Spider-Man is gone," said Mr. Jameson.

"I know, J.J." said Peter, as Jameson turns on the TV to see what is competitors are reporting.

"Today, on the Seventh anniversary of Spider-Man's disappearance, could he finally be cleared?" asked the TV reporter.

"What?" yelled Mr. Jameson, pounding his fist into his desk.

"Thanks to Oscorp's new wonder drug, Indy Daimonji finally was able to wake up and tell her said of the story," said the TV reporter, as Mr. Jameson, and Peter watched in shock. "It turns out that Spider-Man might of had his mind being controlled by the Gaines Twins, the same twins that used their mental powers to force an officer to shot his partner and made him shoot up downtown Manhattan. Officer Harris, would you say that Indy's statement clears Spider-Man of any wrong doing in this case?"

"I'd have to say that if not for the Gaines Twins, Miss Daimonji wouldn't of lost the last seven years of her life," said Officer Harris, "So yes, I would say that Spider-Man has been cleared."

"Spider-Man tried to kill that girl and she defends him!" yelled Mr. Jameson, "Parker, you were friends with her, find out why she s trying to clear that bug!"

"Maybe, Spider-Man is innocent," said Peter, "No one but Spider-Man, the Gaines Twins, and Indy really know what happened up there."

"Are you defending that bug too!" yelled Mr. Jameson.

"All I'm saying is that we never got the whole story," said Peter, "Spider-Man helped sedated the twins then he left town."

"Get to that hospital before I fire you!" yelled Jameson.

Peter got on the elevator, filling better then he has felt since that horrible day, he didn't notice that he pressed the button for the roof.

"Man, I would get of on the wrong floor," Peter thought to himself, "I wonder if M.J. knows yet."

Peter gets back on the elevator, and tries to call the number he has for Mary Jean, but it comes back discounted.

"It really has been a long time," Peter thought to himself.

Across the country in L.A., Mary Jane watches the news report, as she waits for her plane.

"You go away for four year to start your modeling career, and you miss your friend waking up from her coma," Mary Jane thought to herself, "I hope that where ever you are Spider-Man, you see this."

Back in New York City, Peter arrives at the Hospital and sees Harry with Indy's Parents.

"How is she doing?" asked Peter.

"Her blood pressure spiked, so the Doctor wanted to run a few tests." said Harry.

"I can't believe Oscorp was able to find a way to finally wake her up," said Peter.

"We really have my father to thank for that," said Harry, "He had Oscorp developed a serum that would help increase a persons strength."

"Really?" asked Peter, remembering that it was the some drug that turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin.

"Oscorp was able to work out a few of the side effects that stopped it from being release, I just hope that the blood pressure wasn't caused by something we missed."

"It will be fine," said Mr. Daimonji, "I'm sure if needed the Doctor can proscribes a good med for it."

The Doctor opens the door, and lets them back into Indy's room.

"I wasn't able to find a reason for the spike in blood pressure," said the Doctor, "But it did go back to normal of it's own."

"So it was only temporary?" asked Mrs. Daimonji.

"It looks like it might have just being a small side effect," said the Doctor, as Indy realized that Peter was in the room.

"Peter, you don't look like you changed much." said Indy.

"Thanks, I guess," said Peter, shyly.

"When can we take her home?" asked Mr. Daimonji.

"A week, at the earliest," said the Doctor.

"Peter, could you find Spider-Man for me?" asked Indy.

"No one has seen him in seven years," said Peter.

"If anyone can find him, it's you," said Indy.

"I'll see what I can do," said Peter.

The next day, Mary Jane arrives in New York and meets up with Harry and Peter.

"How's Indy doing?" asked Mary Jane.

"Good." said Harry, "The Doctor said there were no more side effects."

"That's good," said Mary Jane, "Did she really claim that Spider-Man didn't mean to attack her."

"She said that the Psychic Twins were controlling his mind like they did that cop," said Harry, "I guess that means people will start to like that murderer again."

"I don't think he'll come back," said Peter, "He was beating himself up pretty bad for hurting her."

"Good, this city has been better off without that murdering freak," said Harry.

"Crime in New York has gone through the roof since Spider-Man lifted." said Mary Jane, "We need him."

When they got to the Hospital, Peter saw them bringing in an elderly woman.

"We'll still trying to get a hold of her nephew." said a paramedic.

"He has a friend that s here," said the Doctor that has been treating Indy, "I'll see if he's here."

"Aunt May?" Peter asked as he walked over to the elderly.

"Are you, Peter Parker?" asked the Paramedic.

"Yes," answer Peter, quickly, "What happened to her?"

"It was a bank robbery," said an officer, "A guy, calling himself Doc. Oct., ripped into the safe, and the roof caved in."

"Will she live?" asked Peter, afraid of the answer.

"At her age, she is lucky to have made it here," said the Paramedic, as Aunt May started to have a seizure.

"What's happening?" asked Peter.

"She's having a seizure," said the Paramedic, as the heart monitor goes flat line, "Get the jaws of life!"

"It's too late," said the Doctor, "She's gone."

"Who did this, again?" Peter asked in anger, as he stood over Aunt May's lifeless body.

"A guy calling himself Doc. Oct." said an officer.

"Where is he?" yelled Peter in anger.

"We're still looking," said another officer.

"Peter, we're here for you," said Mary Jane, in tears, as Peter ran for the door, "Where are you going?"

"I think he just needs some time to let it sink in," said Harry.

Peter brakes though the door of the apartment that he and Harry share, and up to his room. He rips open the hidden door to the secret room that he once used to hide his Spider-Man costumes. Peter pulls open a drawer, reviling a suit that he made before the Red and Blue. It was solid Black, with White lines in the shape of webs like on the Red and Blue Suit.

"I never thought I'd use this one," said Peter, as he suited up, "Doc. Oct. won't be able to hide from Spider-Man."

Peter claimed up the hidden exit and swings across town to the bank that Doc. Oct. robbed.

"Which way did that monster run?" Peter asked one of the officers on guard.

"He went open the building to the left and across the roof tops." said the Officer, as Peter shoot a web line to the top of the building, "It's good to have you back Spider-Man."

Peter gets to the top of the building and scouts out the area, trying to see which way Doc. Oct. might have gone.

"Straight line to the harbor from here," thought Peter as he remembered the chase for Uncle Ben's killer.

Peter shoots a web line and swings to the Harbor, were we sees Doc. Oct. working on something inside the abandoned build that Uncle Ben's killer tried to hid in. Peter swings feet first through the boarded door.

"Spider-Man?" asked Doc. Oct, in surprise, "I heard you died."

"Heard wrong," said Peter, as he rapped Doc. Oct. in webs.

Peter pulled Doc. Oct. close and punches him in the jaw, sending him into the machine he was building. The machine starts to overload.

"You can't let this thing blow me up," yelled a scared Doc. Oct.

"You're wrong," said Peter, "I want you to pay for the murder of May Parker."

As the Machine blow up, Peter pulled Doc. Oct. out of the wreckage. Police show up as Peter tosses Doc. Oct. out of a window.

"Make sure he never gets out," Peter ordered the officers, "Otherwise I will finish him off for good."

"Don't worry, Spider-Man, we have him for Murder," said an officer, as Doc. Oct. is placed into special titanium cuffs, that stop his mechanical limbs from braking free.

Over the next week news of Spider-Man's return was all over the media. Peter stands alone at Aunt May's grave, after the funeral.

"I should of been there," said Peter, "Not just as myself, but as Spider-Man. I promise you that I'll never again turn my back on people, Spider-Man is back for good."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review! 


End file.
